


Time Away

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys go away after thwarting Philip's plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Time Away  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: The guys go away after thwarting Philip's plans.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval100 where the prompt was a pretty picture with a waterfall and a rainbow.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Connor is looking at the beautiful rainbow when James comes up behind him and wraps his arms round Connor's waist.

"I'm glad you talked me into this."

Turning in James' arms Connor says, "we needed this after what Philip tried to do to us."

They kiss and Connor closes his eyes, focusing on his lover as the waterfall crashes loudly behind him.

James pulls away smiling. "Nobody will ever break us up, Connor. I promise."

"Can you swim? We could re-enact _that_ scene from Cocktail."

"It's Cumbria, love, not Jamaica. Let's not freeze my fragile goods."

"Your bits are safe."


End file.
